The Returning Hero a strange Hero Sequel
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: A new threat comes to destroy the Earth its name chaos
1. Chapter 1

**The returning Hero (a strange Hero Sequel) Chapter 1**

It's been ten years since the mi9 team lost their ranger powers.

Ten Years during Which Dan Aniesha Tom and Keri the mi high team have graduated from mi high and are now fully fledged agents working at MI9.

The Group made a decision; they had to search for Their Lost friend so they all took indefinite leave from MI9.

Their friend Alexander Wilson aka Alex missing assumed dead when his house was destroyed by one of his enemies Zeltrax.

**Wilson House Ruins**

Dan and the other agents of mi9 are searching the ruins of Alex's house seeing if there was any possible way that somehow Alex could have escaped Keri said "it doesn't look like there any possible way he could have gotten out of here alive".

Dan said "we should return to our base and try other places he could have gone to if he did survive" they stepped out of the rubble and returned to their base which was an old mi9 base which fell into disrepair until tom found it and they got some of the equipment working again.

Toms searching databases for anything that could be in Alex's name but finds nothing he says "guys you know having me searching for this stuff won't help if there is any information on property Alex could of owned it's encrypted and I wouldn't be able to break it".

Dan Aniesha and Keri were training Dan had knocked Keri and Aniesha to the floor he helped them up when tom said "problem" the others came over "what is it tom" Dan said Tom replied "I'm being hacked".

Aniesha said "but" she was cut off when suddenly a blast shot into the base the team rolled and got out as the base went up Dan got up and helped up the rest of the team and they looked where the blast originated from finding a being of darkness and eternal fire standing there Dan approached and said "who are you".

The being spoke in a voice dripping with malice and evil "me why I'm chaos and I'm here to take control of your world".

Dan scoffed and said "really you're going to take control of the world on your own" chaos laughed and said "you have no idea who I am or what I am capable off feel my true power" his hand glowed with an immense bright Light and he fired the attack shot towards the team who were frozen in fear.

Chaos laughed and said "now you will understand that your race is pathetic" the blast was about to slam into the agents when a silver blur was seen that shot into the blast which exploded chaos was irritated by the interruption "who are you".

The smoke cleared revealing a man in a silver suit (kyuryu) chaos spoke in anger "you again you are always getting in my way lately don't you ever die the silver ranger unspeaking reached onto his back and pulled out an ornate sword.

He ran at chaos and they started to fight man to man eventually chaos got bored and pulled away saying "you know what I'm bored of fighting you but know this the planet will be mine and anybody who stands in my way will be cut down".

"Do I make myself clear" he vanished in shadow the ranger turned round facing the agents Dan said "thanks but who are you" the Ranger didn't respond but tilted his head and looked the agents over Keri stepped forward and reached out to touch the ranger when he teleported away leaving the team looking surprised and confused.

The team re entered their now ruined base and started packing up the stuff that survived the explosion Dan said "we need to move this place is no longer safe" Keri said "on it but about that ranger do you guys think" tom cut her off by saying "it's possible but if it was Alex why didn't he reveal he knows us".

Dan said "I don't think but this chaos I thought we got out of stuff like this when mi9 found out that Korps had been destroyed, but I suppose that impossible to ask for" the team left the base.

Meanwhile chaos was sitting in his ship that was orbiting the planet he said "damn that ranger he always gets in my way he has been hounding me since I came to this planet" "master I have a suggestion".

Chaos said "what is it Korag" a warrior clad in purple and blue armour stepped and bowed to his master before saying "what about the criminal agency you set up last time you were here".

Chaos thought for a moment before saying "okay Korag go to Korps HQ and bring the master mind to me alive take as many hidiacks with you as you need in case you encounter that meddling ranger".

Korag says "yes master" and bows before teleporting chaos says "soon this world will be mine".

The mi9 team were now at another base where they set up their equipment tom was typing on his computer while the others were training he grabbed their attention" guys remember how my computer was hacked just before chaos attacked us".

Dan and the others came over "what is it tom" tom replied "there seem to be a message here he played" "this is a message to the agents of mi9 in future I want to stay out of my way and above all stay away from that creature you met this is far beyond your world signed SR".

Tom clicked off the message Dan said "who does he think he is telling us to stay out of it" tom said "Dan he's right that thing was beyond anything we thought before if this silver ranger hadn't intervened".

He stopped too shaken to continue Dan backed down and the others stayed quiet feeling fear seep into them.

Meanwhile Korag with a troop of hidiacks arrived at what used to be Korps HQ and says "master are you seeing this" on the ship chaos sees the destruction and says "don't just stand there clear the rubble".

Korag hold his shield and a laser shoots out blowing open the rubble guarding the exit he entered the base blasting his way through the rubble till he got to what used to be crime minister office.

Korag stepped through the rubble finding a crack in the wall Korag blasted it and blasted through the rubble and stepped down finding the deceased bodies of the crime minister and the master mind.

Korag spoke telepathically "master I've found them like you asked but don't think they will be able to help it has been 10 years chaos replied "bring them anyway I have ways to get the information I need" Korag replied "yes master".

He told the hidiacks to pick up the crime minister and master mind and followed him he bought them onto chaos ship and dropped them before his master chaos stood up and said "good work" now let's bring these two back a blast of energy glowed on his hand and he threw it the light settled over the bodies of the crime minister and the master mind.

The darkness faded and they both gasped awake the crime minister said "master where are we" the master mind ignored her question and said "master chaos you have returned" chaos replied "your glad to see me wish I could say the same we need to talk about your failure to take over the planet that was the task I gave you when I helped you set up Korps".

"I gave you the technology to start a criminal empire and now look at you most of your agents are dead and Korps HQ was destroyed even the shadow master left your side and jointed the enemy what do you have to say in your defence".

The master mind said "master I was incapacitated for" chaos cut him off and said "I do not wish to hear your pathetic excuses but luckily for you I can offer you one last chance I will reset up Korps and you will serve me as will your underling".

The master mind said "okay what do you want from us" chaos said "well I want this world and from what my servants have seen we have two adversaries one is an mi9 team I believe the crime minister has had dealings with them".

The crime minister said "your right they were behind the arrest of some of my best agents" chaos replied "well in return for your loyalty I will help you crush them and one more thing I also believe you have had an encounter with a silver ranger".

The crime minister said "he was also involved but we believe that he was destroyed by the traitor that took down Korps".

Chaos said "so this ranger couldn't be the same one then" the crime minister shook her head the master mind said "so my lord what is the plan" chaos replied we take control of mi9 but first let's bring my ship in for a landing hold onto something".

The ship started to move toward the earth.

Meanwhile the mi9 team were still in the base talking about the message from the silver ranger and trying to decipher the location which it was sent to Dan said tom "how's it going tom said "I've done it I have hacked into a mi9 satellite but I can't find anything wherever the silver ranger sent the message from its protected by high encryptions I couldn't break through not without a super computer".

Aniesha said "so what should we do" Tom thought for a moment when suddenly his computer started beeping tom said "guys the satellite I hacked its picking up well your gonna find this hard to believe it seems to be a space ship entering the atmosphere".

Dan and the others looked at the computer screen and Dan said "so what should we do about it" Aniesha replied "I think we should at least check it out but not act" Keri said "yh I agree on that" the team all agreed on a plan and set out.

Meanwhile Chaos ship excited the atmosphere and the ship landed on the rubble of Korps HQ inside the ship the crime minister said "my lord don't we stick out a little" chaos replied "don't worry crime minister my ship has the ability to change ship and a clocking device" he pressed the button on the throne like chair that he sat on.

The ship changed shape and slot into the place where the Korps building used to stand and cleared away the rubble chaos said it's done now it's time to put our plan into action but first "Korag I need a distraction".

Korag replied "master what would you have me do" chaos said "I want you to take an army of hidiacks and cause a distraction while me the crime minister and the master mind go and take control of mi9" Korag bowed "I will do your will master and clicked his fingers and an army of hidiacks appeared and they teleported.

Chaos turned to the crime minister and the master mind and said "one thing I will infuse you both with a mere sample of my power that will enable you to fight of anyone who gets in your way his hand glowed and threw a blast of energy flew at the two and exploded and darkness engulfed them

To be continued next time chaos plan to take mi9 unfolds will he be stopped and will this ranger return to help wait and see.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**The returning Hero Chapter 2**

Picking up where we left off the explosion of darkness that hit the crime minister and the master mind faded and the crime minister and the master mind were now surrounded what looked like glowing black armour.

Chaos said "welcome my new servants of evil now is the time to put my plan into action lets go to mi9" the three of them teleported leaving their new base.

Meanwhile the mi9 team were back in their base standing in shock Dan said "so that ship belongs to chaos and he's on earth now tom said "looks like it but we're under strict orders by the silver ranger not to intervene".

Dan said "maybe we shouldn't listen we were mi9 agent's maybe we should try to help despite what the silver ranger says remember what Alex said how a ranger shouldn't stand by when another one needs help, and even if we are not rangers anymore we should try and help".

Aniesha and Keri said at the same time "we agree with that but I say we arm up we saw chaos's powers we need away to defend about it" tom said "okay if we are going to do this then we should" he was cut off as his computer started beeping again.

Dan saw it first and said "what is it this time" tom typed on the computer for a few seconds to get into the satellite and said "it seems that a warrior in purple and blue armour is causing trouble downtown with what looks like an army of ninjas" Dan said "okay then let's go and take care of them".;

The team agreed and they set off not knowing that chaos had bugged tom's computer and was watching with the crime minister and the master mind chaos said "with them gone it is time for our attack the three of them teleported.

Meanwhile Korag was destroying buildings while his hidiacks attacked people Korag had just turned a building to rubble when a blast of what seemed to be a laser shot in his direction Korag blocked the attack with his shield and faced the direction where it came from as Dan and the mi9 team came out of the shadows.

Korag said "well if it isn't the former agents of mi9 and the ones who got in the way of my master I'm going to enjoy tearing you to shreds but first I will let my minions attack you first" the hidiacks attacked them".

Dan blocked a strike from one of the hidiacks and knocked it to the floor the rest of the agents did well even tom who was using some of the fighting techniques that Alex taught him and between the four of them they defeated all of the hidiacks they stood before Korag and Dan said "you are going down next".

Korag laughed and said "you really think that you can defeat me one of chaos top generals just because you defeated a few pathetic hidiacks I'm going to enjoy this he raised his shield and said "wolf attack" several blasts of purple energy shot out of the shield hitting the agents and throwing them back.

Korag drew his sword and approached the knocked down agents and said "this is the end for you any last words" he raised his blade and was about to strike them down when the silver ranger teleported in and blasted Korag who blocked the attack but was forced to step back a few feet.

The silver ranger glared at the agents and said in a voice filled with irritation "I told you not to get involved this is beyond you to comprehend this isn't just a common criminal this is one of chaos servants".

Dan got angry and said "what gives you the right to tell us what to do the ranger thought for a moment before replying "well you see punk I have that right because I'm the ranger here and I'm trying to keep you from being killed but you know what if that's your attitude then you can fight this thing yourself"

He teleports away Korag laughs "well looks like even the ranger won't help you I've got to say that I sort of honour his belief's after all I too think your an ass and I'm going to enjoy shredding you to pieces".

As Korag spoke he held his sword ready to strike when the ranger appeared again and blocked Korag slash and pushed back knocking Korag to the floor he turned to the agents and said "you didn't really think I left did you he'd without a second thought".

Now don't get me wrong "I don't like you but I'm a ranger first" tyrannical laughter was heard the ranger turned finding Korag in hysterics "whats so funny".

Korag responded still laughing "you're a fool ranger you don't even know whats going to happen soon my master will rule and you and your friends will be slaves at his feet."

The silver ranger laughed "is that what you think you are wrong" and struck but Korag teleported leaving the blade to strike at nothing but air.

The ranger turned on the agents and said "next time this happens you leave it to me got that" the ranger teleported away after he was gone Dan said "what is his problem well at least now we know that it can't be Alex he was never like that"

Tom said "makes sense but we heard Korag what do you think he meant by you don't know what is going to happen soon what if there's more to the plan chaos doesn't sound like the type who would lay down and take defeat".

Keri said "then let's return to base and find out more" the rest of the team agreed and they all left the area to return to their base.

Meanwhile chaos the crime minister and the master mind were stood outside the mi9 HQ chaos said "let's do this and do it right but I want all the agents alive but cause as much destruction as possible but do not kill anyone that can come later".

He laughed as they stepped forward.

Meanwhile inside mi9 Frank who remained working at mi9 to help his team in their attempts to find Alex he was working at his desk when he was called into the office by Stella who Frank was crushing on.

Frank stepped into the office and said "what is it Stella" Stella was about to reply when suddenly an alarm started to go off Stella used her computer to look at the surveillance cameras and was shocked by what she saw Frank came round the corner and looked at the screen.

Frank said "that's impossible" Stella replied I'm with you on that but the crime minister and the master mind aside for the moment who's the guy with the cloak made of shadow" Frank replied "no idea I've never seen him before "

They watched the computer screen as outside chaos raised his hand and black energy shot at the doors and they were blown open the three of them stepped forward chaos blasting the two guards that came out to attack.

In the office Stella said "frank you need to go leave and get your team before" she was cut off as the door to her office was blown off and the crime minister stepped in frank said "what do you want" The crime minister laughed and said "well for one thing the two of you destroyed but I also want to introduce you to my master".

As she said this master mind and chaos stepped into the room the master mind said "did you think I was dead I imagine so well it seems you were wrong but if you thought that it was me who set up Korps you were wrong".

Chaos stepped forward and said "I was the one who set up Korps and now I've returned to accomplish what they could not and destroy you all Frank said "you really think we will let you get away with this" chaos laughed and said " I don't see how you are going to stop me".

As he spoke his hand glowed and he fired an energy blast that slammed into Frank who was blown backwards through the wall chaos looked at Stella and said "anymore comments before I take control Stella stood up and walked over to the wall and dropped something before chaos said "if you wish to live gather all mi9 agents together".

Stella reluctantly agreed to do so while chaos and the other two followed once they were gone Frank pushed out of the rubble and grabbed the item Stella dropped and made his way out of mi9 using a secret tunnel which only he and Stella knew about".

Chaos gathered the all the mi9 agents together with Stella's reluctant help and said "now I want all of you to listen from now on all of you will serve me and the new Korps any questions one of the agents said "why would we ever listen to you".

Chaos laughed and said "you seem to think I was giving you a choice in the matter" he threw out his hand and black energy shot over all the agents who fell to their knees the energy faded and chaos said "now I have a job for you are to go out and take care of the former agents of your mi high spy team am I understood".

Every agent in the room said "yes master" and the agents left the room chaos sat in Stella's office after telling the crime minister to lock her up to make sure she couldn't escape when she returned chaos said "we've won once our enemies fall we can start our takeover the three of them laughed.

To be continued

Next time the silver ranger will try and help save mi9 will he succeed keep reading to find out

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**The Returning Hero Chapter 3**

A week has passed since chaos the crime minister and the master mind took control of mi9 and put all of the agents under mind control and sent them out to take out their enemies this is where we pick up.

In mi9 HQ chaos was sat in what used to be Stella's office the crime minister said "master what is our plan now we control mi9 chaos replied "we will first take out our enemies then we will take control of this world one government agency at a time".

The master mind was about to speak when one of the possessed mi9 agents came in and said "master the mi9 team have been located there using one of our research bases" chaos said "then don't just stand there get after them don't bother bringing them to me just kill them on sight".

The agent nodded and he and several agents left the room chaos said "now we just wait for the report but in the mean time I want the two of you to look into the records on these agents just in case the agents fail the crime minister and the master mind left the room chaos spun round on the chair smirking.

Meanwhile Frank was hiding round the corner from mi9 he was about to start moving when an handful of agents came round the corner running passed him Frank cursed silently before pulling out a phone and dialling a number.

Elsewhere in the base that Dan and the others were using as a base tom was doing something on his computer when call through Skype came up on his computer he clicked the message.

The rest of the team came over as frank s face appeared and said "agents you need to move now you're in danger" the image started flickering Dan said "frank whats going on".

Frank started to reply but suddenly the image went dead tom looked at his team and Dan was about to speak when suddenly the front door was kicked in and several mi9 agents flooded into the room.

Dan said "what the hell is this" one of the agents said "this is our job given to us by chaos" Keri said "so chaos wants us arrested".

The agent chuckled darkly "oh no agent summers chaos doesn't want you arrested he wants you out of his way on a permanent basis" as he said this all the agents lifted their guns taking aim at Dan and the others.

The agent said "have you any last words before" another voice said "yh" and suddenly several laser blasts shot outwards hitting the agents and knocking them to the floor Dan and the others looked confused when the silver ranger stepped forward "don't worry there just stunned " but they won't be for long follow me".

He started moving when Keri said "wait what happened the silver ranger said "I will explain but hurry" he ran off the agents looked at each other before following the silver ranger led them to what looked like a strange device which was by the ruins of Alex's house.

As they approached tom said "what is this" the silver ranger ignored him and stepped forward lifting a piece of rubble and pulling out what looked like a silver chain and put it down nearby and tapped the chain there was a faint glow which glowed brighter till it engulfed the silver ranger and the mi9 agents.

As the light faded suddenly the team was standing around in shock tom said "where are we "the silver ranger said welcome to polygon and he disappeared round the corner the team followed him and entered what looked like a high tech control room.

The agents looked around in wonder a familiar voice said "what do you think as a girl who looked a lot like Keri stepped into view the mi9 agents were in complete shock Dan said Zoe what you're the silver ranger".

Zoe smirked in surprise before replying "no of course not" another voice echoed in the room "no but I am as the silver ranger stepped out of the shadows he said "so I see you've met my friend ".

Dan looked around and said looking at Zoe "how long have you been working with the silver ranger" Zoe replied "a few months or so he's found me while I was looking for the other" she indicated Keri.

The others understood and nodded the silver ranger spoke "okay now that the introductions are out of the way I assume you would like to know why you are being hunted by your own agency".

Dan and the others nodded the silver ranger started to tell them everything.

Meanwhile Frank had tried to contact his team again but got no reply so he headed for their base he immediately saw the smoke and ran towards the base finding several mi9 agents unconscious he breathed a sigh of relief.

When he felt something pressed to his back and a deep voice said "well you survived my master will be pleased lets Frank spun knocking the blade away and kicked outward the figure was surprised and was knocked back.

Frank said who are you the creature now revealed to be Korag laughed and said "the names Korag and I'm here to kill you for my master he drew a sword out of his shield and charged at Frank who barely blocked the strike the sword landing at the spot where frank was.

Korag grimaced and said "no matter you will go down" he clicked his finger and several hidiacks emerged from the ground and charged at frank" that stood ready to fight.

Back at polygon the silver ranger finished telling them how mi9 had been taken over the mi9 team stared at each other in shock Dan said "so that is why they have been after us what can we do" the silver ranger was about to speak when his computer said "master silver there is something you need to see".

An image appeared and showed Frank being attacked by several hidiacks and Korag all the agents exclaimed "frank at the same time we have to save him" the silver ranger thought for a moment and said "okay there's a weapons room down the hall there go get armed up and meet me back here but don't bring anything heavy".

The team nodded and ran off to the weapons room Zoe who was already armed walked over to the silver ranger and said "do they know who you are or that your alive" the silver ranger turned on her and said "you can't say anything I will tell them as soon as I can".

Zoe nodded and tapped Alex on the shoulder which was seen by Dan as he and the others came back in Dan scowled this unnoticed by the others Zoe stepped away as the silver ranger said "if you are ready lets go" the six of them headed and we teleported to help Frank.

Back at the fight Frank was able to knock a few hidiacks over with his fighting skills but they got back up again Korag laughed and said "you cannot take these down with fighting skills these are not human they are not of this world Frank was caught off guard when a hidiack got behind him and kicked at the back of franks legs causing him to topple to the ground.

Korag laughed and bought out his sword again and said "game over agent London and struck down when a blast slammed into Korag and he was thrown back the hidiacks looked up as the silver ranger followed by the mi9 team appeared in front of frank.

Korag said "well your back again silver ranger doesn't matter" he raised his shield and shot a blast of darkness but Alex drew his shield and held it out in front of him the attack slammed into it but shot back throwing Korag off his feet but he got up again and said "hidiacks kill them all" the hidiacks charged at them.

Watching the fight on a monitor was chaos that saw his servant thrown back and slammed his hand on the table the crime minister said "master what is wrong" chaos looked up but said "Darkonda a warrior wielding two daggers appeared out of the darkness and bowed to chaos.

He said "master "chaos said "I want you to go and help Korag and take out the agents and the silver ranger" Darkonda flicked his daggers in his hands and said "it will be an honour master" and he vanished chaos laughed.

Back at the fight as the hidiacks charged the silver ranger drew out his blasters and fired the blasts hit them and they disappeared into the ground he spun to fire at the others when he saw the mi9 team had destroyed them Korag laughed and said "well I've got to say you really are a nuisance but no matter you may of been able to defeat my servants but you won't be able to defeat me.

He drew his dark sword and was about to charge when suddenly a blast shot at the silver ranger and he was thrown back colliding with a wall Korag looked confused as to what just happened when he saw Darkonda step out of the shadow.

He looked pissed at the intrusion and said "what are you doing here I had the matter in hand" Darkonda laughed and said "it didn't look like it to me it looked like you were just about to get beaten by a kid wearing spandex.

Korag was still pissed but said "fine let's kill them together" both Korag and Darkonda both fired energy attacks the silver ranger got up and ran in front and grabbed his Dragon shield Darkonda laughed and said "that toy is nothing as the energy slammed into the shield which the silver ranger dropped and was the energy hit him in the chest and exploded.

Korag and Darkonda laughed and said "it's done" and they started to walk away when Keri shouted "oi" Darkonda turned and said "well it's a human but it's just a girl" Keri got angry and ran at him but Darkonda grabbed her wrist as she struck and pushed Keri went flying Dan let go off frank and caught her.

Darkonda laughed and said "I dare you to try that again" Keri just glared at him when suddenly the smoke cleared revealing the silver ranger slightly weak but still very much alive he looked at Darkonda and said "you missed".

Darkonda laughed and said no matter I succeeded in wounding you any second now" as he said that the silver ranger stumbled and fell to the floor Zoe was by his side while tom and Aniesha were helping frank.

Darkonda said "see you next time" and he and Korag vanished in a flash of shadow As soon as they were gone Zoe helped up the silver ranger who was struggling to stay stood she said "we need to get him back to base" Keri nodded and ran over and helped Zoe support him.

Zoe held the silver chain and checked to make sure no one was around and the chain glowed and teleported all of them back to the polygon base.

As they landed the silver rangers morph gave out Zoe and Keri let go and he stumbled forward trying to find his balance he eventually found it and got into the control room before he turned on the mi9 team shocking everyone but Zoë

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**The Returning Hero chapter 4**

Picking up where we left off the mi9 agents were still in shock at what they had just witnessed Alex looks them over but doesn't speak he turns away when Dan lashes out and grabs Alex only for Henry to fire a laser shot missing Dan but forcing him to back away.

Alex said "I imagine you are quite confused but there is a reason I didn't tell you I was alive".

Dan glared "what reason" Alex didn't look fazed by Dan's glare but before he could speak he fell forward again Zoe stepped forward as did Keri and caught him.

Zoe said "Henry he's been wounded open up regeneration chamber one" Henry replied "of course young mistress get him there now I also suggest you put frank in one too the advanced tech of this base should heal his injuries".

Zoe and Keri left with Alex as Dan and Aniesha and tom took frank unconscious body they followed the girls when they entered a room with two large chambers Zoe and Keri placed Alex inside it as Dan and the others did the same with frank.

They made their way to the control room and Henry said "I will monitor their vitals and let you know when they are healed".

Zoe said "thanks Henry" Dan said "okay now that's all over with are you going to explain why you didn't tell us that Alex wasn't alive you must of known that for ten years we have been searching everywhere for him.

Zoe kept a calm expression and said "I didn't tell you because I promised Alex I wouldn't he didn't want you to know plus chaos is dangerous it is not best to let your guard down around him that's what gets you killed".

"But if you want more you will have to ask Alex but I must warn you he doesn't like talking about it so just give him time".

Tom Aniesha and Keri nodded but Dan just glared on in silence.

Meanwhile in mi9 hq chaos was congratulating his two generals on wounding the meddlesome silver ranger".

Darkonda said "I only wounded him master can I please finish the job" chaos replied "no leave the ranger to me once I sever his powers from the grid he will no longer be a threat to me".

Korag said "master what is our plan now that the silver ranger and mi9 are ours" chaos said "our new plan is to conquer this world and take control and to that end Darkonda I want you to take some quantrons and go to houses of parliament and launch an oh and take some mi9 troops with you lets discredit them.

Darkonda nodded and left the room.

He turned to the crime minister and master mind and said "that's where you come in I want the two of you to stop the mi9 attack then in the eyes of the law Korps will be the heroes who stopped the villains.

The crime minister and master mind nodded and withdrew from the room chaos sat "Korag go with Darkonda help him Korag said "yes master" and left the room.

Chaos took a seat and said "now for you Alex let's see how you fight without your ranger powers".

Back at the polygon base Henry was monitoring the regeneration of Alex and frank and had discovered that franks regeneration was complete he told the mi9 team who were in the middle of training and they went to get frank that was disorientated.

But quickly perked up when he saw Alex in the other tank he said "so you found him then".

Zoe told frank as much of the truth as she could as they made their way into the briefing room.

Henry said "nice to see you again agent London seems you recovered from your wounds".

Frank finally was able to walk on his own and said "about that why do I feel almost 20 years younger and where am I".

Henry said "I would like to introduce you to polygon this at one point in time a secret organisation that trained the next generation of power rangers but as you can see the base fell into disrepair after the demise of Master Alex's father".

Another voice said "Henry that's enough" the mi9 team looked round as Alex stepped into the room".

Alex said "okay now I assume you want explanations now I'm in a good enough shape to".

He was cut off as the alarm rang through the base Alex groaned when Henry said "we have a problem seems mi9 have just marched into the houses of parliament and taken hostages".

Frank said "what don't they" Alex said "I don't think they care this is chaos plan to discredit you lucky with the exception of frank you three are on leave plus I had Henry download your files onto the polygon database".

Dan said "what" Alex said "don't worry I haven't read them its private anyway I better go and sort this".

He pulled out a smart phone and flipped it open and drew an R but was shocked when he didn't morph he tried again but achieved the same result".

Alex said we've got a problem" suddenly an electric surge blew through the base Alex dropped his morpher and backed away Alex said "Henry activate firewall".

The surges continued causing explosions then a voice entered the room "greetings fools".

Alex said "chaos what did you do" the voice laughed "I've destroyed your connection to the morphing grid now you will die without your powers".

Alex cursed when Henry said "master I can repair the base but your silver morpher is destroyed".

Alex said "okay then Zoë I want you and your team to go and do what you can well I'll need tom here as he's a tech expert until we have the base back up and running we'll be in the dark".

Zoe nodded and left with the other two frank said "what the hell do we do" Alex said "we need to get the base up and running chaos pulsed the system Henry on a separate system that's why he's still online plus he more or less a sentient being".

Tom said "either way isn't this advanced tech how can I help" Alex replied "its simple you and Henry need to put your heads together and repair the base and the morphing grid if you and your team ever wish to have ranger powers again".

Tom nodded and said "really" Alex said "well yh don't see why not but get on with it there's a room I've got to check and it is a classified ranger only room".

As he spoke Alex left the room tom and frank looked at Henry and tom said "what did he mean by that" Henry said "sorry agent Tupper classified".

"Shall we get to work" tom nodded Alex made his way down the hall with a look of determination on his face he stopped when he found the power room.

He went to push open the door when Henry spoke into his communicator "master don't do this the omega morpher is too dangerous you know what it did to your father".

Alex said "Henry enough unlock the power room for me I don't have a choice".

Henry replied "very well master but don't say I didn't warn you" the door opened Alex stepped into the room.

Meanwhile Dan Keri Aniesha and Zoë made their way to the houses of parliament they stopped outside and saw that there were several guards in what looked like silver armour".

Dan said "I can't believe we going up against our own people this seems so wrong" Aniesha said "well what do you expect this is chaos we're talking about here this is on him".

Dan said "we all know Alex is to blame for what happened with chaos he could have stopped him but what was he doing for 10 years faking his death".

Zoe turned on Dan and said "what is your problem with him".

Dan replied "look can we talk about this later we've got to do something".

He stormed away from his friends inside the building mi9 soldiers had several hostages at gunpoint and on their knees when an image appeared a TV screen showing the master mind

He said " greetings leaders of the world I am the master mind and I'm in control of the mi9 agency as you as you can see and to prove I wish my agents away return to base my troops". The mi9 troops started to withdraw confusing Darkonda who was hidden out of sight he said "what the hell".

Korag appeared and said "Darkonda I'm here on the masters orders you've been ordered to return"

Darkonda said "fine" he walked away Korag watched him leave when he felt something and smiled cruelly as he headed outside".

Outside Dan and the mi9 team were facings off against the quantrons Dan was able to knock one to the floor and said "what are these things"

Zoe was able to take two out before she said before she said "there called quantrons".

With great difficulty mi9 agents were able to take out all the quantrons they are about to celebrate your victory when a blast emerged in the building and knocked them all to the floor.

Dan recovers and helps his team up and looks with a blast came from and see Korag standing there shield raised.

He laughed and said "well if it isn't the agents of mi9" Dan said what are you doing here" the warrior before saying" what do you think I'm doing here I'm here to kill you".

Dan said "bring it" Korag laughed again you can't stop me not without your ranger pal".

The 3 girls stepped forward when Keri noticed Dan wasn't following she said "are you just gonna stand there Dan are you gonna help" Dan replied "no you know what f*** this he walked away".

Korag laughed "your team mate made a wise choice you have one chance you can run or you can die where you stand".

The girls stayed where they were Korag laughed and said "so brave in the face of a certain death I almost find compassion in this moment but you shall die now".

He raised his shield to strike at the 3 when a blast of light shot at Korag the warrior blocked the strike stumbled back a few feet".

Korag watched as the light faded devilling a ranger in a blue and white suit with a Greek affair with a Greek omega symbol on his chest.

Korag was shocked but said "what the hell another ranger who are you".

The ranger stared down the warrior and said "I'm the omega ranger"

Korag laughed and said " ok then let's see what you've got he clicked his fingers and several hidiacks appeared and attacked.

Omega sighed and 1 boy 1 started slicing the hidiacks apart when he cut the final warrior he yawns putting his sword away and looked at Korag.

He said "so you're Korag well I'm omega and I'm probably going to be killing you soon today if you if you let me but you won't because you're gonna run away now".

Korag just stands there omega "says go on run" Korag said" this is not over ranger you will see me again".

Omega yawned okay would you like to make an appointment I'm really busy for the next couple of weeks" Korag roared and vanished.

Omega brushing down his side turns to the three girls bowing a little genetically he says "ladies" before teleporting away.

The 3 girls look at each other Keri says "what you think Alex" Alex the three say simultaneously".

Keri says "omega aside for now what the hell is wrong with Dan" Aniesha says "I don't know but I know one thing for sure I'm gonna kick his ass I mean look what happened he bailed on us for all he knows we could be dead right now".

Zoe said "look we'll deal with Dan later but for now let's return to base the other two nodded and Zoë pulled her teleportation bracelet and the three of them vanished.

Meanwhile in a man hq Korag was on his knees in front of chaos who said "tell me again why did you fail" Korag replied "master the omega ranger he was so powerful I think he even rivals you in strength".

Chaos laughed so you ran away from a ranger you are pathetic you are supposed to be one of my generals and you failed give me one good reason why I should spare you".

Korag looked up at chaos "I can do better master but surely you must appreciate getting yourself killed is no way to accomplish things surely retreating to fight another day was the best choice".

Chaos said "young very well you're right but you still must be punished for your cowardly act 2 months in the pit of sorrows".

Chaos raised his hand and black energy hit Korag who was pulled into the ground".

Chaos looked at his forces and said from now on anyone else who thinks they can run away from battle will suffer the same fate do you understand me".

Everyone nodded an agreement chaos continued ok then this omega ranger must be dealt with Darkonda I want you to take all your forces and destroy an entire city block and if the omega ranger doesn't show up continue the destruction until he does and when he shows up kill him and bring the body to me I wish to rip him apart piece by piece ".

Darkonda bowed and said "it'll be a pleasure master Darkonda vanished".

Chaos laughed

Ti be continued next time will Alex defeat Darkonda or will he lose and what is up with Dan keep reading to find out

Plz review


	5. Chapter 5

**The returning hero chapter 5**

Picking up where we left off in the polygon base the 3 girl's return after the fight of parliament they find tom talking with Henry tom looks up when Zoë says tom do know Alex is".

Tom faces the three and said "sorry no I don't last time I saw Alex he was heading to a classified room".

The three girls looked around suspicious when Alex stepped into the room slightly out of breath "what have I missed how'd your mission go".

Aniesha said mission was fine well we would have got killed if it wasn't for the omega ranger".

Zoe said yeah he was amazing almost familiar even she glared at Alex with a pointed look".

Alex said it wasn't me like I told you when we first met Zoe there are many power rangers in the world and besides how could it be me my powers down" he holds up the pieces of his shattered ring as proof.

"Speaking of which how are the repairs have you got the grade back up and running yet".

Tom said" yeah we have we just waiting for you to give the word" Alex said "Henry activate" Henry said "powering up now" as he spoke all the electronics in the base powered up".

Alex said "the two you did well" Henry said "master yeah this mortal is pretty good but I'm still awesome".

Tom looks away from Alex and Henry and said "what happened to Dan" frank who had noticed this also looked at the girls.

Keri said I don't know he's been acting weird lately he just left during the fight:"

Alex said "okay well for now just leave him he's got some issues to work out". The team nodded in agreement when Henry spoke master we got a problem seems Darkonda is attacking and destroying buildings he left a message playing back now.

Darkonda appeared on screen greetings earthlings my name is Darkonda and as you can see by the destruction I'm causing I am very powerful"

I want the hero known as the omega ranger to come out of hiding and fight me or this destruction will continue until there is no city left you have 2 hours to comply".

The screen went blank Zoe said "what do we do" Alex said "there's nothing we can do he wants the omega ranger or the city will be destroyed".

Tom said "but we can't let this destruction happen" Alex said "we won't we save people ranger powers or none go ill catch up shortly".

The team nodded when tom said "I should stay here be on tech support with Henry".

Zoe nodded and ran out with the rest of the team tom said "Alex" but when he looked round Alex was gone "how the hell does he do that".

Alex made his own what his own way out of the polygon base when Henry said master wait you can't do this you know the omega morphers too dangerous if you continue to use it you will wear out your life force".

Alex kept walking but said "I have no choice no one else can take out Darkonda he's too powerful needs to be a ranger don't worry I'll be careful I know my limits".

Henry said "okay master but please be careful" Alex said I always am" meanwhile Darkonda and his quantrons were destroying buildings one by one.

The mi9 team was elsewhere when Zoe who had just saved someone from being crushed by rubble saw a flash of white run past.

Darkonda laughed maniacally as he leveled another two buildings when a blast shot into him and knocked him back a few feet Darkonda got back to his feet as the omega ranger stepped into view.

Darkonda laughed and said "welcome ranger to your end" omega sighed "well if it isn't Darkonda another failure".

Darkonda said "who the bloody hell are you" the ranger sighed "I'm omega ranger and this is your end how is Korag by the way must be a horrible punishment".

Darkonda laughed and said "let's see the powers of the omega shall we" he clicked his fingers causing about 30 quantrons to appear and attack.

Omega stepped forward and drew his sword in one hand and blaster in the other he walked forward and fired his blaster while slashing his sword the quantrons fell pretty easily.

He looked at Darkonda and said "you ready for yours now" Darkonda got angry and said "I will not lose to you and drew his twin daggers and charged.

Omega blocked his strikes and they began exchanging blows meanwhile the rest of the team were able to save several people who were trapped by falling rubble.

Keri was helping pull someone out of the rubble when she saw a flash of light in the distance the rest of the team noticed it too frank said "go check it out".

The three girls nodded and walked over as they did they saw the fight between omega and Darkonda which seemed like neither side would back down.

Omega eventually got the advantage and blocked Darkonda s blades and slashed him and fired a blast from his blaster the blast hit and sent Darkonda flying back.

He slammed into a wall omega sheathed his weapons and started walking towards the building to finish the job when Darkonda emerged from the building he was angry.

"I will not fall to you like Korag did" he shouted he ran at omega that simply drew his blade to block the strike and pushed back knocking Darkonda back.

Darkonda backed away omega said "you giving up wont chaos hurt you badly".

Darkonda yelled and said "I will not lose to you" omega raised his sword when there an electronic surge shot through his body and he fell to the floor his suit flickering but he remained morphed.

Darkonda laughed and said "so you're not so powerful after all he prepared to slash when Zoë who watching the events drew a blaster she took from the vault at polygon and made several shots Darkonda blocked them but it gave omega time to vanish.

Darkonda blocked the blasts and said "so the ranger is gone maybe next time I don't deal with weak people like you he vanished in a flash of shadow.

Meanwhile at polygon omega appeared in classified room where his suit surged before he demorphed out of it he got to his feet and said "Henry what the hell" Henry said "master I had no choice you used too much power if I didn't pull you out of there when I did you would be dead".

Alex groaned and said "okay thank you" Henry said "you're welcome but please don't use that morpher again you know how dangerous it is and next time I may not be able to save you in time".

Alex nodded and slid his silver glove over his hand covering the omega ring he walked out into the main room where he found the other mi9 agents who had returned after finishing cleaning up.

Alex tried to contain his exhaustion and said "so how'd it go" Zoe said "fine but why do you look like you're about to pass out".

Alex moved a little "nothing I'm fine just a little" before he could finish he slumped to the floor losing conscious.

The team moved over to him and helped support him they took him to one of the healing rooms and laid him on one of the beds they returned to the briefing room where Zoe said "Henry what is going on"

Henry replied "that information is classified" Zoe said "I know that is a lie he's been using it hasn't he".

Henry stayed quiet Aniesha said "what" Zoe said "a powerful morpher it was called the omega".

Tom said "so the omega was him" Zoe said "yes the morpher gives access to great power but there was always a problem with It that Alex father or Alex himself could never figure out it has a power issue and drains the life energy of anyone who uses it how do you think Alex's father fell in battle he tried using the morpher before he went into battle".

The rest of the team glared at Henry who said "look there was a reason he didn't tell you as you know already Alex keeps many things to himself he left after what happened with Zeltrax and he was fighting chaos in space to stop him from coming here".

Alex said "Henry that enough" the team looked round Zoe was angry and said "why didn't you tell us you were using the omega morpher you told me what it did to your father".

Alex replied "I didn't tell you for the same reason I didn't tell them I was alive I wanted to protect you and besides I know how much power I can use before the omega power overloads and luckily chaos doesn't know yet so can we argue about this later I'm exhausted" .

He turned and walked out of the room the Zoe looked at the rest of the team.

Meanwhile Darkonda reported back to chaos who said "so you failed to apprehend the ranger cant any of you do a job properly" Darkonda said "master I may have failed but there something I know seems the omega ranger has a weakness his suit started to break down I figure if we overload the suit we can destroy the ranger.

Chaos didn't respond for a moment then said "well finally but how do we pull it off"

Another voice said "I think I have a solution for you Darkonda the crime minister and master mind looked round seeing Dan standing in the doorway

To be continued what did Dan approach chaos for and will Alex find a way to fix the problems with the omega morpher keep reading to find out.

Plz review


	6. Chapter 6

**The Returning Hero Chapter 6**

Picking up where we left off Chaos takes notices of Dan and said "you really shouldn't be in my presence take him" Darkonda steps forward and grabs Dan and pushes him to the floor

Chaos stood from the throne and raised his hand and said "do you have any last words Dan said "I can help you take down Alex I know he is stopping all of your plans".

Chaos lowered his hand and sat back on the throne Darkonda released Dan who got to his feet chaos said "speak and depending on what you say I will consider letting you live".

Dan started to explain after he finished Chaos was about to reply when the crime minister said "why would you help us" Dan said "because I hate him since we met Alex he has turned my friends and team against me I want him to suffer for that".

Chaos said "fine but I want proof that what you say is the truth I want you to steal something from Alex's base it is a powerful crystal I believe you've heard of it".

Dan said "the Zeo crystal" Chaos replied "yes that bring it to me and don't get caught and we will discuss more" Dan nodded and left the room.

After he left Chaos laughed and said "foolish teenager Darkonda its time first he moved his hand and a blast of shadow and Korag appeared in the room he bowed and said "thank you master".

Chaos said "I have a task I want you and Darkonda to take as many of your forces as you can and draw omega out and push him to the point where his powers will break down and destroy him then bring his body to me".

Darkonda and korag bowed and vanished chaos turned to the crime minister and master mind and said "I need you two to keep an eye on that boy make sure he completes his task".

The two nodded and walked out of the room chaos took a seat on his throne and said "they had better succeed or it might be time to get involved myself".

Meanwhile at the base alex recovered from his use of the omega morpher he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck and got to his feet he made his way to the briefing room.

Immediatly finding the mi9 team minus dan waiting for him zoe walked over and said "glad your okay".

Alex said "I always am but I know you want me to promise not to use the omega but I can't do that well at least while I there's no new power spike detection if you remember my house was blown up"

"Which destroyed all connections to the morphing grid luckily I was able to download henry into the computer you see before you but while the base has power I need a powerful spike of energy to create a new connection to the grid".

He stepped away but turned back and said "so I have no intention of stopping using the omega morpher I know my limit".

He started leaving the room when an alarm rang throughout the base Alex growled in annoyance.

"Master theres an army attackibg the city your needed" Alex nodded in agreement and started to walk out.

When zoe barred the door "you are not leaving" Alex clenched his fists "oh so your gonna let the city get destroyed then".

Zoe stepped aside letting Alex walk past her as soon as he was gone zoe looked at the computer "henry monitor his vitals".

Henry said "of course".

Meanwhile Alex once outside the base teleported to the location of the attack upon apoeaeing at the sight he immediately morphed before looking for survivors but found nothing but destruction.

He turned when a sound was heard from inside one of the burnt out buildings omega ran inside when the door slammed shit behind him.

A laugh echoed through the building "who would of believed it the almighty omega ranger drawn into a trap so easily".

Darkonda and korag stepped forward omega had his blade in his hand in moments.

"So korag I see chaos brouvht ypu back to fight but you couldn't stop me before neither of you could what makes now any different".

Darkonda laughed and said "this time we have the advantage and you will die this day".

They both clicked there fingers causing 200 hundred 100 quantrobs and another hundred hidiacks to appear".

Omega smirked and xharged at the assembled forces meanwhile dan after leavong chaos ship made his way to polygon he thpught to himself "all I have to do is get the zeo crystal".

He clicked the button on his watch and teleoorted inside the base he walked down the corridor heading for the briefing room he entered the room finding his friends watching an image on henry.

Dan scowled not liking how Alex had stolen his team from him he actually prated he was dead for the 10 years he was missing".

A voice said "so your finally over your sulk dan" zoe said as she turned.

Dan racked his mind for a convincing lie "yeah just needed a little me time to clear my head".

Zoe nodded and turned back to watch the battle between omega and korag and darkonda.

Dan smirked as he watched the fight his mind figuring out a plan to get the zeo crystal.

Back at the fight Alex slashed throuvh several hidiacks and quantrons reducing them to dust he pulled out his blaster and shot it into one of thr others which propelled it backwards.

Knocking the others off their feet Alex charged up his blasters and fired engulfing the remaining forces in light before they vanished

Omega turned on the two generals "so what now don't tell me chaos sent the two of you here to kill me and ypur goons are all I get".

Darkonda laughed "oh you foolish ranger this was all part of our plan".

As he spoke he raises his hand and sudenly a generator that Alex didn't notice sparked to life and several tendrils of energy shoot from it and wrap around omega who noticed and started laughing.

"Really this was your plan to electrocute me" korag laughed "no you idiot lets see what happens when I do this" he held a controller in his hand and turned the dial".

Omega struggled to break the cable korag passed the controller to darkonda who turned it up to 4 Alex dropped to the floor he felt his suit starting to flicker.

darkonda said "I think all the way will do it he turned the controller all the way to 10 Alex struggled but was able to pull his wrist free from the cable "henry send a surge through the morphing grid".

He dropped to the floor and passed out

At the base zoe looked at the computer screen "what did he mean" henry replied "this as energy flooded through the power grid.

At the fight darkonda were watching theur work with evil smirks

"We did it now we can take him to our master they walked towards thd omega ranger with purpose.

Darkonda reaches down to grab him when a surge of energy shot through omega suit which started to glow brightly before exploding and shooting outwards knocking Darkonda and Korag back.

Omega stood as the energy glowed brighter before settling over Omega who laughed "so now what are you gonna do if you want to fight me then bring it cause I feel really good right now".

He picked up his blaster and sword and charged at them Korag met his charge and blasted him with his shield but Omega jumped and over the blast and landed and slashed at Korag before pushing him backwards where he flew through the wall.

Darkonda growled "you will pay for that" he drew his daggers and charged Omega switched his blaster into a second sword and blocked a strike and struck back slashing through Darkonda.

Who growled in pain "enough I will not fail my master again" Omega replied "okay if you say so I will destroy you".

His swords glowed with immense power and he raised his swords into the air before slashing down hitting Darkonda and exploded propelling him backwards Omega sheathed his swords and walked out the room before teleporting where his excess energy caused him to pass out.

Zoe and Keri found his body and helped him into one of the rooms so he could rest then went back to the briefing room not seeing Dan who was scowling angrily Zoe went to Henry "what happened".

Henry replied "I'm not sure I will look into it but right now I suggest you and the rest of you team get some rest".

Zoe nodded and she keri and the others left the briefing room.

Back at where the fight was darkonda and korag recovered and returned to chaos where they were getting chewed out.

"How could you fail you had the advantage why are you so incompetent I recruited ypu because I was led to believe you were both a force to be reckoned wit".

Darkonda said "master" but chaos cut him off "enough of your excuses but luckily it wasn't a total failure if the boy gets the zeo crystal then we can make up fpr your failure".

"But know this both of you this is your last chance fail to take out the ranger and his friends again and I will destroy you myself do you understand".

Darkonda and korag fell to their knees in absolute fear "yes master" they both said at the same time.

Chaos looked down with disgust "you better kerp to it you fools"

Back at polygon Dan lied awake he listened for sound before he got up to make his move he made his way into the briefing room and started searching".

He eventually found a locked drawer and opened it revealing the crystal dan reached in to touch it when henry voice says "you better have a goid reason for being about to take the zeo crystal agent morgan".

To be continued dan been caught how will he get out of this one

Plz review


End file.
